Scenes of Stories I may Never Write
by RhulainTheCheetahwolf
Summary: These are oneshot short scenes of Transformer Universes that I am familiar with and I don't have the time to write the full blown stories to them. So I will write on scenes that pop in my head and update them when I can. New Story Idea: Jack works for MECH and Optimus kidnaps him! ...
1. The Knight In Invisible Armor (Animated)

**My first scene takes place in the Animated verse, after Megatron and the Decepticans defeat on Earth and Optimus has taken them to be trialed on Cybertron. While Sari was being evaluated by the Science Division and being Escorted by her friends they were ambushed and Sari suddenly found herself in an unfamiliar territory on the robot planet and was being hunted...  
**

* * *

**Knight in Invisible Armor**

Sari cursed as her jet-pack gave out. Landing on the 'road', or whatever Cybertronians called it, she took off running with panicked determination. She hurried her legs faster upon hearing the load roaring of her pursuer and turned her head to look back.

The black and green muscle car barreled around the corner of a building and directed its highlights at its prey. The thick metal grille suddenly opened to reveal a device and launched a net. Sari dodged the net and activated her energon skates to get further away, but the device of the car was then replaced with a type of gun and fired at her skates.

Sari screamed as her skates shattered and she tumbled to the ground. She groaned, trying to get back up as the sound of a transforming mech had her turning to face the smug smirk of the black and white striped face of Decepticon bounty hunter, Lockdown.

"Whew, you gave me a good run, little freak, no wonder the bounty for your capture was high," the rasp of the mech came as he hefted his hook up with stasis cuffs on it. "Now be a good little techorganic girl and come quietly, and I think I'll take that jetpack of yours."

Sari's battle mask retracted as she glared up at him. "Why don't you go get scrapped, you walking malfunction!?"

She raised her arms and fired blasts at the hunter in the face. His surprise and hits gave Sari the distraction she needed to run again, unfortunately her next turn lead to a dead-end. Desperately looking for a way out she turned back to get out but was stopped by the form of Lockdown, blocking the alleyway. His face was blackened by her attack, but he looked more annoyed than furious.

"You know, you should've just obeyed my advice, now I'm going have to do this the hard way. Wonder how that Prowl even dealt with your kind."

"Don't talk about Prowl like you know him!" Sari's eyes blazed ice blue at the tall mech.

"Shame he kicked the bucket, he and I are kind of like kindred spirits," at this he smirked. "He would've made a good partner at hunting."

"Prowl's nothing like you, you sicko!" Sari fired her blasts again. "He'd never join you; he died to protect us and my home, so don't disgrace him with your words!"

She stopped but as the smoke cleared Lockdown fired a net that trapped the helmeted red head. Sari cried out and struggled in the net as her teary eyes glared up at him.

"Listen kid, it's nothing personal it's business. Besides, don't expect rescue from your Autobot pals, and I doubt the other organic phobic bots around would care to save a freak like you," the Decepticon crouched low to grab her.

"I disagree."

Lockdown spun around quickly with guns drown only to have a long rapier* pointed at in his neck cables.

Sari looked up in awe at the new bot poised in front of the con in a perfect form similar to a fencing swordsman she'd seen from her sessions about old sports from Tutor-bot.

The bot himself was blue and white in coloring, nearly as tall as Ratchet, but was slender in shape, the proud Autobot symbol in the center of a torso plate that looked like the front end of one of those formula 1 racing cars. The blue head looked encased in a shape like a mix of a cobra's hood and King Tut's mask**, and the white face looked at the con with a dignified sneer.

"I suggest you back out of there and leave the femme alone, you cur," the soft sophisticated accent somehow sent a chill down Lockdowns struts, but he forced up a smirk at the bot.

"Well, well, never thought a Tower's Mech would bother coming to a dirty alley to save an organic freak."

The new mechs cold yellow optics narrowed and press his sword tip deeper into the con's neck cables. "Not surprising you know what I am, but not who. You recognize trophies not faces, as records show. Don't make me repeat myself again, move away from the femme."

A shoulder plating opened and a bright light ignited, surrounding Lockdown. Sari's eyes and the bots optics were blinded for a moment and Lockdown moved to strike the bot, but the bot defended with his rapier and only fell back a few steps. When the blue and white bot's optics could see again, Lockdown was nowhere to be seen.

"A Scattershot Light Bomb 1000 and a Class A Photon Disruptor," commented the bot as he calmly looked around the empty back alley; he moved himself to block the dead end alley that lead to Sari. "My, my, how clever."

"So you recognize the disrupter huh?" Lockdown's voice seemed to be drifting in the air, but the bot never flinched. "Took this from a job of capturing a Tower's mech just like you. I fought him and only had him long enough to get the disrupter, but the bot somehow got away. Didn't get paid, but got the perfect trophy to snag others unseen. Heh heh."

The bot offlined his optics momentarily. "You sure are chatty. But of course, I would recognize the disrupter." He onlined them and swiftly pivoted his pedes and rapier to block Lockdown's hook. "Since that very one was once mine, and I know how it is used." He pushed the surprised con around and away, then stabbing the black right shoulder plate. "And where it's installed."

Lockdown ex-vented harshly at the blows force that damaged where the disrupter was positioned, making the con visible again, and he looked up. "You slagging kidding me, you're the top grade spy bot I had to capture?"

"That was old 'business' I believe is your phrase," said the bot as he advanced the con.

Lockdown shot up and fired his plasma guns, getting a direct hit, but he gasped as the shots went right through the smug Autobot.

"Besides, I'm not looking to get that old thing back, for after our last encounter," the bot's voice suddenly became multiple and the con looked around finding himself surrounded by twenty blue/white bots. "I had a new one customized for me with an added 'mirage' affect."

The bots moved and jumped everywhere, making it hard for Lockdown to pick out the real target.

"Keep still and show yourself, you slagger!"

"I'd say watch your language in the presence of a young femme but," all the bots smirked. "She's not there anymore."

Lockdown tensed and ran back to the alley, and finding only his EMPTY net. He angrily turned around and saw this time all the mechs had an astonished Sari in their cupped servos.

"Why you fragging-"

"Careful again, maybe you should hold that thought while the elite guard comes for you."

The con turned and sure enough flashing lights of the guard could be seen. Rage consumed Lockdown as he turned back to the smirking Autobot and awed Human. The bot made a one handed gesture of only two of his fingers pointing up. "Now you see us, now you don't."

They all faded out, and the hunter was alone.

Lockdown gave an outraged roar and transformed to race away from the pursuing Autobot guard troopers.

* * *

"…Talk about the hunter becoming the hunted," commented Sari the scene from her view point from the high building above the back alley.

"Hmph, quite. I'll have to remember that one."

Sari looked back up at her savior. "Um, thank you. You know, for saving me. I thought all the bots on Cybertron were disgusted by organics and wouldn't raise a 'servo' to help me."

"Most are, but thankfully I happen to be one of the open minded mechs who believe otherwise," said the mech as he placed Sari on what looked like an air conditioning covering that was as tall as his waist so Sari could get a better eye-optic view at him.

"But where are my manners," the bot stepped back and elegantly bowed to Sari. "I am designation Mirage, top class field spy and espionage specialist in the Intelligence Department of the Elite Guard."

Sari only blinked at him for a moment then giggled and humored him with a decent curtsy with her short dress. "Your name suits you. I'm Sari Sumdac, very pleased to meet you."

"And the same to you, Miss Sumdac though I already know who you are," Mirage straightened up and smiled at her. "You are the techorganic companion of Optimus Prime's Crew from the planet Earth and helped in the capture of Megatron and his flunkies."

"Wow, word gets around fast."

"If you mean information, it's actually my job to know the who's and what's that come and go on Cybertron, frankly speaking you are very lucky I had happened to be passing by my district when I saw you being run down by that heathen, Lockdown."

"Yeah, the guy ambushed me and—Gasp! Bumblebee! Arcee! Oh I hope they're okay! Mirage, do you know how far I am from the Iacon Metroplex? I got to get back to them!"

Mirage looked surprised and replied apologetically, "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry my dear, but the Metroplex is on the other side of the planet."

Sari's shoulders slumped. "…the other side…that jerk kidnapped me and got me on the other side of this planet?!" Sari curled down and pressed her for head to her knees. Her voice became watery. "How am I ever going to get back?"

"There, there now. I can't abide upon seeing a weeping femme, organic and/or otherwise," assured Mirage as he kneeled to her level. "Come now dry those leaks, my flat is not far and I have connections I can contact on your location, and I have no doubt your friends are desperately searching for you." He lifted a servo to have her climb into and he got back up and walked from the roof and hopped down to the main street below. "Best stay in your battle mask as we travel, for the plaza is up ahead and I don't think we should cause an uproar."

Sari wiped her eyes and activated her mask as she was laid onto his shoulder. "Thanks again."

"Oh think nothing of it, anyway I have a roommate in my flat but he loves learning about organic planets and I have no doubt he'd love to meet you."

* * *

A/N: That's that, this came to mind on my road trip up to my college and I had to write it down. As I said in my profile all these scenes will not be updated until I have the time to write them. Thanks for reading and hope you all have a Happy New Year.

*- A rapier is a long, slender pointed sword.

**- I thank Aristdragon's concepts for Mirage's look on Deviant Art . com.


	2. Puppy Dog Eyes (Animated)

A/N: Takes places sometimes after "Knight in Invisible Armor."

* * *

**Puppy Dog Eyes**

The trowel dug into the pot to pat down the new specimen in. Adding more soil, he placed the trowel down and activated the data pad to view the genus and health of the specimen. He smiled as he grabbed the water spigot and watered the plant.

"Wow, this puts our greenhouse back home to shame."

The green bot jumped in surprise and turned around to see his blue/white roommate with—

His blue optics flickered at the small red haired, tan skinned female organic with the simple short orange and yellow garment on top of Mirage's shoulder. Her own blue eyes smiled back at him as she waved.

"Hi!"

"You-your-you're-"

"Yes, yes she's an organic but she is a very special guest," said Mirage with his sophisticated dismissive tone. "This is-"

"You're Sari Sumdac!" the slightly larger green mech pointed at the girl with spots of soil all over his servos. He then smiled excitedly and moved about in a frenzied pace in front of them. "You're here-here with me-in my-and I'm-oh my-you're really here-where's my note tablet!-I have so many questions!-And oh my!-"

"Hound! Compose yourself for a klik and have at least the decency to wash yourself before _properly _greeting our guest!" scolded Mirage with an annoyed glare and his fisted servos on his hips and the startled Sari widely staring.

Hound froze with widened eyes and looked over at them. "Huh? Oh right." More calm and smiling sheepishly at his dirty servos. "...um…Yes…I'll do that…I'll…be right back." Then as quick as a whip he raced to the adjacent washroom.

Sari covered her giggling mouth as Mirage rolled his optics and shook his head.

"You'll have to forgive him, ever since he learned of your presence on Cybertron and the reports about your planet he was adamant about meeting you. However, with all the ethics involved and other formalities it was difficult to do so."

"His name is Hound? Heeheehee."

The blue/white bot raised an optic ridge. "Is there a problem with his name?"

"No, no I'll explain later." She then used her jetpack to look closer at the assorted varieties of plant life in the vast greenhouse.

"Wow, this place is huge and I don't recognize these plants."

"Believe it or not that is what Hound is trying to find out. You see on his orn cycles off as drill sergeant of the academy, he spends his time at the Science Division and often he brings home new specimens that the division has no time to see too. Sigh, it happens more often than not. So I forbade him from entering the main rooms or meeting guests until he completely washes himself off," he cased an amused smirk at the sounds of frantic cleaning on the other side of the washroom door then they stop. "This is a new speed record."

The room opened to a very, clean, very shiny green excited mach with a red beret with the Autobot symbol on it. He then marched and promptly halted before the blushing Sari and saluted with optics forward.

"Ma'am, I am Designation Hound, first class Drill Sergeant of the Elite Guard Academy of Cybertron. It is a true honor to meet you, Miss Sumdac! Ma'am."

"If only you were this prompt at meeting important dignitaries," muttered Mirage as he folded his arms over his torso-plate.

Sari just tried to smother her laughter and just smiled at the still bot.

"Uh at ease sir and it's nice to meet you, Hound, just call me Sari."

Easing his stance, Hound smiled brightly at her as he kneeled down to her level. "It is a real pleasure to finally meet you mi- Sari. I have so any questions to ask of you if you'll permit me. Are humans truly the dominant species and are some techonrganic like you? Does Earth have oceans and how many layers of your atmosphere exists? Your sun is close to your planet but it doesn't burn from the UV radiation how does that-"

"Shouldn't your first question be about why she's even here, Hound?" Mirage's dry suggestion had the green bot stop and shuttered his optics for a moment.

"…Oh yes, you're right of course," he sheepishly looked up rubbing the back of his head before looked back apologetically at the amused girl. "Please forgive me, but what brings you here and…" He paused then looked back up at his blue and white roommate with wide optics. "Wait a minute, Mirage, how did you meet her first?!"

"Oh now you acknowledge my presence," Mirage expressed with dramatic flourish from his spot, leaning on the nearby wall, then looked back at the irritated mech with a serious look. "I basically came across Miss Sumdac when she was being chased down by the lowlife Decepticon Lockdown."

Hound came alert at the name. "The bounty hunter?"

"The very scrapheap," the spy curled a lip plate in distaste. "Yet I was able to distract him from Miss Sari and helped her escape."

"Were either of you injured?"

"No we're okay," assured Sari. "He kidnapped me from my friends back in Iacon."

"But that's on the other side of the planet."

Sari lowered her head and moisture came to her eyes. "I know."

Hound suddenly looked panicked and tried to placate her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, uh, Sari. I didn't mean-"

"You really need to work on your blunt tact, Hound," commented Mirage and ignored the frowned reply as he left his spot to address them both. "Even so I will now contact them about her location. I'll not be long so enjoy the company." He turned to Sari and elegantly bowed. "By your leave, Miss Sumdac."

"Okay and stop doing that," she could feel her blush.

Mirage just smirked and sauntered out the room down a corridor. Hound just shook his head after him and looked back at their guest. "It's in his programming when it comes to important individuals, but at times he does it to just see others fluster. I know he will help make sure you are returned to your friends."

She smiled at him at bit sadly. "I know." She wiped her eyes and looked back up with a more genuine smile. "So you have some questions for me?"

The green mech hesitated. "Uh, you don't really have to if you don't-"

"It's okay, I could use a distraction," she said as she sat on what looked like a couch in the living room space. "Back to what you asked before: yes humans are the dominant species, but myself and… someone else is a techorganic, but I'm the only one that is human, earth has five oceans but I think there all connected as one world ocean and there are also five layers of our atmosphere, as for the UV radiation, Earth has awesome magnetic poles that form like a filter that dampens the energy."

As they continued talking, Sari felt better that she was now safe and would soon be back with her friends. For now she was content with her company with Hound and she tried really hard not the giggle as she imagined the bright eyed curious green bot with perked fluffy ears and wagging bushy tail while his questions were answered.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too familiar of what Hound was in the TFAnimated universe, but from what I see of fan-art he is a drill Sargent at the Elite academy I think, but I wanted him to be like his G1 ancestor with the organic science background. By the way, Hound is one of my favorite characters.


	3. The Key (Prime)

**AN**: This was an idea I got thinking about how would a Transformer story go if the human kids meet the Autobots by being kidnapped by them. I know it sounds iffy and weird but I went along with this story. So here is the story, I'll have more details at the end, enjoy.

Legend:

"Roll Out!"- Talk

_What did you say?- _Thought

"*Can you read me now?*"- Comm-link and radio

* * *

**The Key **

"Hey! Darby!" called Vince from below. "I want this place spotless when I get back in the morning!"

"Yes, sir."

The dark haired teen just watched the red head march out the hanger door, scoffed moments after the door closed and resumed mopping the platform. He dragged the mop with hard strokes as he muttered to himself.

"'_I'm head of Junior Division, Silas himself gave this position, so you gotta do what I say. _It's 'have to do as I say', sir. '_Like I care what you think, Darby, just do your work! Clean up this place for tomorrow, it's all you're good for. _Pfft! Like I want _your_ job."

He walks around the platform back to his mop bucket to ring out the wet tool. He paused here and looked over the side down at the laid down figure of metal. The giant robot humanoid was shut off for the night, placed back on its charging berth, and cleaned (That was part the Junior Divisions work, but Jack was forced to do all the cleaning.) for tomorrows next combat session. He had seen it in action after the first week Silas had brought it from some sort of skirmish of an unknown faction. He said it was a new trophy that M.E.C.H would use for their goals. Immediately they began their combat tests for their remote control systems. Jack wasn't allowed on site, but he had a perfect view from his work station on base and he was in awe at how such a great lumbering machine could move with such precision, power, and fluid movement that made him wish Silas had never found the thing. Heck, he even witnessed the discovery that it can transform its hands into swords that could cut through titanium!

Despite the full control the scientists 'say' they had on it, Jack never understood why they had to strap it down with heavy duty strappings.

Putting the mop handle against the railing, he folded his arms to lean on the rail, and looked at the shielded face of the robot. Its knight like helmeted head gleamed under the lights, he admired the blue shine that seemed interwoven with the red armored torso and the lithe strong legs and blue peds. A true masterpiece of robotic engineering, too bad it would be used for a horrific purpose under Silas.

On one bright side, whenever Jack got the night shift in the hanger, he'd would find himself talking to it in the long nights. He didn't quite understand why he did so, but anyone working in a silent environment always liked having talk to someone, especially when who or what you're talking to doesn't mind your venting.

"Well, big guy, you were quite a mess earlier. I had to get the special cleaner to get all that dirt out of you, like it'll matter; one left over speck and I'm up to my hair in 'punishment detail'. '_Why flip burgers for a living when you could get high pay from M.E.C.H', _flipping burgers don't require all that expectation, and I could deal with pushy customers to Vince's cawing," the boy laid his head on this arms. "But you, some kind of alien tech for us greedy humans to use for God knows what, you have the capabilities they want. Did you know they're building a copy of you in the other hanger? I thought one of you was enough, but not when it comes with Director Bishop. But you know, maybe you weren't made for combat, you could probably be something like an automated gardener or librarian on whatever planet you came from. Do you even have plants on your planet, well we could use a giant gardener."

The boy stopped for a few moments then hung his forehead on the folded arms and sighed harshly.

"I am a loser… I'm talking to an inanimate alien robot. Sigh, I think I'm going to quit and get therapy," he put a hand through his hair and looked back at his silent audience. "…but it won't help mom, she's got enough problems, 'just have to keep pushing forward' she always says. And if I work hard enough, maybe I'll find my perfect place out there. Not a deal for you, buddy, you've got your fate already laid out. Wish I could do something, hate to see something great like you get tarnished."

Jack straightened up and grabbed the mop. "Well back to work."

He picks up the mop bucket and carries it down the ramp to the main floor and began mopping. Here he kept silent, he made a sweep around the berth then spotted something shining on the floor in the dim hanger lights.

Putting the handle against the berth and squatted down the take a closer look.

At first he thought it was a jumbled mess of leftover wire. Yet, as he looked at it the more it looked to be bent in a form that looked like a masterly crafted metal key.

"Huh," he picked it up, stood up, and turned it over in his hand. Silver and blue seemed to twinkle in the lights that gave it a more… alien look. Jack looked up at the figure. "Guess that last field test finally knocked something off."

At first he hesitates, he should really call in and inform the scientists about the piece, but they'll probably blame him for the damage instead and cut his pay. Anyway, the base was so fortified they never bothered to put cameras in the hanger so, what the heck. He took off his shoes, so not to leave shoe prints, jumped onto the berth, tenderly grabbed the red armor of the closest arm and began climbing up. He made sure his hands gripped where he wouldn't cut himself, and reached the chest area and sat up on his knees and looked around for some…

There.

An opening in the windshield-like chest plates revealed a spot that had the same outline as the key-like object. Casting one last look at the strange key, he places it within the area, there were some kind of locks on the outline, and clicked the key in accordingly. He paused to see if something would happen but nothing happened.

"Now you're back with all your pieces."

Feeling a little satisfied with himself Jack climbed back down, however he never noticed the key in its slot glow blue along with the opened two optics from the robot's head that followed the boy.

Putting his shoes back on Jack continued his mopping, kicking the mop bucket to the next area; it's squeaking wheels echoed in the hanger, making the teen cringe at the noise. After ringing out the dirty water from the mop head, he paused at a sudden metal groan echoing in the building. He shrugged after a second, having been used to the groans of the metal hanger that would echo in the night from the heat of Nevada hot sun of the day, and began mopping again when…

_Thump…_

He stopped, feeling the sudden vibration from the floor. He blinked, _Was there a night combat training scheduled tonight, and Vince didn't tell me? He _is_ 'head of the Junior Division' after all. _He shook his head and went back to his mopping.

_Thump… Whirl… Clang…_

Jack stopped and straightened his back. _That…didn't sound like a tank bomb aftershock. _

_Thump-klink… Thump-klink…_

No tank bomb would go off in a pattern that sounded like foot-

Jack slowly looked into his mop bucket to see the ripples of the water with each vibration, and he shook at the crescendo-ing sound.

_Thump-klink, Thump-clang... THUMP!_

His grip on the mop handle tightened, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled when he noticed the new shadow on the floor and the looming presence over him.

_Don't turn, just run, don't turn, just run, don't turn, __**JUST**__…_

Sadly for Jack, his body didn't listen as he slowly turned around and all the air stopped in his throat as he saw the pillar-like legs before him; behind them, an empty berth with loose strappings. He tilted his head up, and up until his wide blue-gray eyes connect with the bright blue optics looking down at him.

The two beings stared at each other for a moment that felt like an eternity, until Jack finally took a soft shaky breath when the giant blue helmeted head tilted slightly.

White knuckled with his grip on the mop handle Jack slowly moved backwards toward the hanger doors; more toward the direction of the alarm button right next to the door controls. When the blue eyes narrowed (in amusement, maybe?) at this action and moved a large hand toward him, Jack finally turned around and scrabbled into a sprint, the mop clattered noisily on the floor when he dropped it, and reached for the button.

He cried out in dismay when he got a sudden vertigo from being scooped up and held in a sturdy, and surprising gentle, grip of the metal hand around his body. He tried to force the fingers to release him and struggled as he tried to call out to the outside.

"HELP! Someone help! The robot is-"

"I'm afraid whatever help is available is being withheld and distracted at the moment."

The human stopped at the sound of a low baritone voice of a deity. He turned his head to the robot head and his jaw dropped when the mask shield suddenly retracted to reveal its true face. A silver face that bore a small gentle smile at the boy's reactions.

"But you need not fear me Jackson Darby, for I have no intention to harm you, or anyone of this base," then it frowned with brow plates, Jack finally noticed, over the optics that glanced at a certain direction. "Though there are some I'm reconsidering."

Jack's mind just locked up at this dream, or was it really a dream? The alien robot, no this intelligent being, did not just…

"… You can talk, and you know my name…" the teen spoke softly with a staccato at the end.

The blue optics looked back at him, making him flinch, and then the metal being spoke in a serious tone.

"I know more than you believe Mr. Darby, and though I would enjoy to finally have a decent conversation, we haven't much time and I have a more pressing question to ask you."

"Me?" the boy pointed to himself in shock.

"Where is the facility that holds the copy of my frame?"

"Uh… Oh yeah, that thing," Jack stammered as he pointed to the doors. "Just out this hanger and to the one down a few on the left."

Jack suddenly had to hold onto the metal thumb as the giant moved with surprising grace. The being then moved his free hand toward the door controls and Jack was amazed to see a shock coming from a finger and the controls activated the doors to fully open. They walked out onto the main tarmac, where he noticed that the whole base was quiet, except for some commotion at a far distance; not even a perimeter guard was seen from his elevated height. Wasn't this supposed to be the most fortified base in the country? If Jack was uneasy before, his was internally panicked now. He looked back up nervously at the blank face of his captor as he moved left to his next destination.

"Uh, will you let me go now?" the boy tried to plead. "I promise not to tell anyone what happened, I'll probably get fired anyway at the end of all this."

"The moment I release you will be when my mission is done," came the cryptic replay that had Jack groan silently. Moving down the tarmac they reached another hanger, Jack knew there should be guards here but again no one was around. "Is this the facility?"

"Yeah, but the place is locked and full of alarms. I doubt you'll even-" he stopped when the being lift the hanger door with ease. "…open the door… how?"

They walked into the hanger, the lights were on and consoles of computers circled another berth with a near perfect copy of the being. But it looked to be made of metal from a junkyard that the scientists put together, the head had optics as well but unlike the bright optics of his captor, the copy's optics didn't look or feel alive; a control seat with monitors was connected next to it, for Silas to control no doubt. Jack was glad he was never assigned to clean this hanger, the copy made him more uneasy, knowing full well he was in the warm metal hand of the original. Speaking of which….

"Whoa, uh, great likeness, but totally not perfect of course," Jack commented, when the being hummed in disapproval at the sight. He looked back at the copy, not seeing the secret smirk on the silver face. The teen then cried out when he was suddenly moved to the beings shoulder, was let go and forced to hold on to the shoulder armor as the now free hand opened a compartment in its other forearm and took out what looked like a black propane tube tank and placed it on the torso of the copy. He kept his silence, letting the being place more of the tank-like bombs around the hanger, once done Jack found himself in the hand again and was carried out of the hanger, the being pulled the door closed and walked down the tarmac to the main gate.

Feeling that the giant's mission was done he turned to the silent face. "Uh, now that that's taken care of, will you let me go now? ... Please, sir-"

Jack suddenly became blinded as a pillar of light hits the beings body, he turned to the source and strained his eyes to see clearly. When his eyes adjusted, he paled and his stomach dropped. "…Crud."

Blocking the gate was an array of armored cars, tanks, and machine guns pointed directly at them. Search lights directed at them lit up the night and infantry soldiers baring the M.E.C.H logo on their uniforms aimed their guns. Jack tried to make himself into a smaller target at the sight, then he wanted to disappear when he saw that his top boss, Director Silas Bishop, stand tall on top of one of the cars. The chiseled, barrel chested gray haired man stood like a statue in his cameos, and a bullhorn in his hand was brought up to address the stoic and unsurprised metal being.

"NBE X, desist and return to hanger M7 immediately!" the graveled command called out, then his tone turned into a smug sneer. "Wonderful distraction you had for us, but we saw right through it before you've made your escape. You are surrounded and outgunned, so let's save ourselves from having to damage you and obey my commands!" The man then noticed that the robot was holding something, and had Vince, who was the car's driver, point the light at it, illuminating the nervous face a black haired teen from his youth corps. He was surprised at this, Vince made a sound of disbelief and recognition. Silas himself always memorized all those employed to him to have every advantage to control them, so he too recognized the teen as well. His face formed into an enraged snarl that amplified with the bullhorn. "Darby! Get down from there now!

Jack's heart pounded at the how the situation escalated. He tried to desperately call out to explain, but the metal hand gripped tighter around him as the being responded, making the soldiers, except Silas, flinch. Did he knew the robot alien was alive before this moment?

"He will do no such thing. While this has been an interesting venture for me to be in your care, Director Silas Bishop, I am needed elsewhere." He paused to address the now distraught teen. "I'm sorry for this Jackson, but I may have to kidnap you now."

Jack's brain stopped. "Huh?" Then the hanger exploded into a great fireball.

The shockwave disrupted the M.E.C.H defense enough for the being to jump, and, shocking everyone present especially Jack, transformed its whole body. Pieces of the metal frame twisted and turned, maneuvering the screaming boy into a cushioned seat within a formed cab, a seatbelt came around him and held him in place. The soldiers were in awe that the robot was now a red and blue Peterbelt semi-truck cab going over their heads and toward the gate, landing on the other side, its engine roared as it sped down the road.

On Silas's furious order the soldiers were snapped out of their shock and started firing at the escaping truck, the cars drove wide out of their firing range, but proceeded on the chase after the truck.

Jack desperately tries to unbuckle himself, but when he hears the gunshots, he leans to look out the driver side mirror and sees the persuading cars. He flies back when a bullet whizzed a bit too close to the window. "Oh great! I'm being kidnapped by a giant robot alien, getting fired at in both sense of the term by my boss, and my mom is going to freak that my boss is firing at me while I'm being kidnapped by a giant robot alien!"

"There is no real need to panic Jackson," the teen jumped at the sudden voice of his captor through the dash speakers. The dash board looked more high tech than any normal semi-trucks, the windshield was displaying a see-though map layout of the base's surrounding area and their location on the road, and the wide steering wheel moved by itself to avoid the lines of shots; Jack then saw some symbol in the center of the wheel, a bold red face that stared back at him. Jack didn't know how long he stared at it when he was jolted in his seat as the road got bumpier.

"Ratchet, do you read me?" his captor's voice called out, at first Jack wanted to ask why he needed a ratchet tool when the being continued. "This is Optimus, objective achieved, what of your goal?"

The teen jumped when a new voice replied in the speakers.

"*M.E.C.H may have the most advanced defense networks on this planet, but it wasn't anything our scout and little genius couldn't handle.*" A cheery beep and whistle was heard. "*Yes, yes, you both did a superb job. All files have been deleted from their database, it was as if Silas never found you.*"

"Well done," the truck turned a slight skid to avoid an electric missile, going off road. "Have the others returned safely? Is the ground bridge ready at the rendezvous?"

"*Their distraction worked perfectly and returned with no real damage, less work for me thank Primus. Coordinates set and prepped, but you'll have to accelerate, they are closing in fast, did you pick up any extra cargo?*"

"Well done old friend, and yes in a way?"

"Wait, what's going on?! Who's that?!" Jack couldn't keep quiet anymore, he just wanted this dream to end. He wanted out! "Your mission was over when you blew up the hanger, right?! I thought you were going to let me go!"

"*… Who was that? ... Optimus… Please tell me you didn't-*"

"Approaching rendezvous point," announced Optimus, Jack's eyes widened at the sight of an approaching deep canyon rim. "Activate the bridge."

"*Optimus Prime! We've had this discussion! You can't just-*"

"Ratchet…" More shots from their pursuers echoed in the dawning sky as they were closing in, the truck's belt tightened around Jack who screamed in panic and tried to hit the brakes by habit, but the cliff edge got closer.

"*We already have to deal with-!*"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"NOW, RACTHET!"

Silas looked on enraged as a swirling light of a portal appeared out of nowhere at the canyons rim, the truck drove into it, and the portal disappeared without a trace. The cars stop near the cliff edge, Vince cringed when Silas slammed the car door as he got out and frowned at the empty space of the canyon. He rounded on the surrounding soldiers, their fear of his anger had them back up. "Useless, all of you! You let them get away!" whipped his wrist out yell to his comm watch. "Please tell me there's something we can salvage!"

"*Sorry sir*," came the nervous reply from the blast site of the hanger. "*The robot used some kind acid compound in the explosives, everything inside and perimeter of the warehouse is obliterated.*"

"Grr… at least melt down any metal you can find, we'll just rebuild."

"*Um… about that sir. All files and schematics of the alien robot and prototype were hacked and deleted from the database… it's been wiped clean, and all hard copies were burned.*"

The M.E.C.H soldiers got further back at the redden rage blooming on their boss's face. Morning birds in the canyon trees flew away at the roaring shout.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN: **Well, what did you think? I'm still in the process of my other story 'Sigma Dagger', but I just had to write this down before I forget it. Anyone wonder what was the key Jack found, Hint hint? Anyway, this was really fun to write, and I'm just thinking about a follow up chapter to really set the story, but like I said before it needs time and plenty of edits to get it right. So hope your summer is going well. Later.


End file.
